Underground Team pt1: KOF2003
by Hypnotized Child
Summary: A New Team,other than Heros team, has joined in 2003, I would say more but this is my first fic. This is first part of my series.NO FLAME,OC,pairings. PLEASE R
1. The Team

I do not own KOF, it is own by SNK

This is also my first fic, so no flames. But you can tell me some improvements.

I will improved some chapters as soon as possible, but if you see a grammer error anywhere, or something like that, please tell me where(I'm not good at finding errors)

I know there is already a KOF XI, but decided to put my fic during KOF 2003 because its the beginning of the saga.

But I do own the whole Undergound Team

Chapter 1.

_Japan, Saturday, 8:04 a.m._

Usually a certain bullet train would come at exactly at eight O'clock at a certain station, but there were was something different with this little situation. When the train stopped at the station, the first one to come out was a beautiful, brown skinned, young girl. She was wearing a pink tank top, baggy blue pants with belt, white tennis shoes, and a blue baseball cap with the filipino flag on the visor. She has ponytail hair, two sticks hanging from her belt, and she is the leader of a new team for KOF, yet she looks embarrassed.

"I can't believe you guys did that!"

Another filipino jump out of the train. He was wearing a tall baggy black shirt that has a picture of a bucket of chicken. He also has baggy blue pants, hiking boots, white bandanna that covers his head, black fingerless boxing gloves, and catholic cross necklace.

"I told you Lili, Fatboy is the heaviest teenager alive"

"yes I know Jon, but you guy didn't have to prove it by using his "Iron shield" to slower down the train, why do you think I recruited you guys in the tournament" said Lili

"where is that guy anyway"

Suddenly a large obese teenager came out of train with all their luggage. He was wearing black cargo pants, brown army boots, white shirt with sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and gray wristbands on both arms, and wild-looking black hair.

"O.K., We have all our stuff, now we should go to our hotel" said Fatboy

"well we should hurry, our appointment with the sponsor of tournament is in a hour" as Lili looks at her watch.

"Finally, the first ever filipino team in KOF" said Jon in excitement

"Actually, only me and Fatboy are the only REAL filipinos in this team" said Lili as she calls for a taxi.

"why you little bi..."

_9:00 a.m._

Lili and her team were meeting the sponsor of the tournament in a beautiful lotus garden with statues everywhere.

"so its all settled Miss. Kagura"

"please, just call me Maki"

"Maki? But I thought that Kagura was de...ouch!"

"shut up Jon" Lili whispered as she elbowed him in the stomach

"so how does it feel to be the first ever Filipino team"

"actually only me and the chubby boy over there are the real Filipinos, the short one is a fake"

"oh, just because I was raised in America most of my life, means I'm not a filipino, Fatboy was also raised in America too"

"at least he can speak Tagalog"

"well at least I don't have a crush on..."

"Say his name and I'll break you in two"

Soon Lili and Jon started to argue at each other. But the argue soon started to grow into a fight. But luckily Fatboy step in front to stop them. After Lili and Jon calmed down soon Maki started to talk...

"I just want know, why do you guys put up with each other"

"because I have a "special" talent" said Jon and then walk right near a statue "see this statue over here"

Jon started to stretch arms to get ready. He then formed his hands into fist then suddenly the wind started to spiral around his arms. Soon a drill made out of wind formed in his arm and punch the statue. Not only Jon's wind drill techinque destroyed the statue into little pieces, but it created a hole into the statue behind it.

"Amazing"Maki replied, for how did a little young boy can make and create such a powerful weapon.

"I'm also looking for a man named Jester, I have learned that he's in this tourney too"

"yeah, he's with the Freakshow Team, in fact they're your first opponents"

Jon started to have an evil lookin grin on his face.

" its good to hear that"

"so anyways, we have everything for the tourney, right" Lili interrupted

"yes we have everything but I need the name of your team, wait let me guess,Philippines team,"

"Nah, we like to call ourselves the underground team"Said Fatboy

"Why?"

"let me explain, we are not really known yet but were very experienced, like an underground rapper" replied Jon

"and we might get sued for using our country's name"

As they walk there separate ways, they didn't notice they were spied on.

"those losers are the other new team, I wanna grind that fat ass into dust"

"don't worry Shen woo, you'll get your chance"

_Hotel, 5:00_

On their way back to there hotel rooms they sorta...got...separated...and lost. As Lili was walking aimlessly through the hallways, she bumped into one of the "bad boys" of the tournament.

"watch where your going you little brat"

"I did you say to me" said Lili as she turned around

"Why are even in this hotel, its only for KOF participants only, little lady" said Billy Kane

"I am a KOF participant and I can't wait for my team to break your team's ass in two"

"why you little..."

"that enough Billy!"

Billy turned around to see his his teammates, Yamazaki and Gato, and then turned back to Lili.

"I'll see you around you little brat"

"why not be man and use a cruse word you f&#ing bakla"

while Lili was putting another enemy on her very very VERY long list, Jon walking around the lobby area of the hotel also trying to find their rooms until he sat on the lobby couch for looking for it in a harsh and long two minutes. At the other side of the couch it was not only a girl, but a cute one too. She was wear a brown shirt with white under sleeves, white miniskirt with a little bag around the waist, tan sneakers with tall brown socks, a necklace and a brown bandanna worn same as the same way as his. When Jon was looking at her in an awkward way, she noticed him and he turned his head the other way. Usually Jon is a confident person, but only when he's around with his friends, but when hes alone, he becomes really shy and quite, especially with girls. But when girl look at Jon, she also thought he was kinda cute went a little closer to her.

"hi"

"ummm...hi" starting to turn head slowly

"So whats your name?"

"tha names Jon, Jon Tallin"

"well my name is Malin, nice to meet you"

Both shook hands

"so...is it your first time in this tournament too"

"um...yeah" replied Jon, who started to get a little confident

"so anyway" said Jon as tried to get closer to Malin. " since I don't have really any friends here, can I...hang with you out sometimes"

"sure, but what about you're teammates, aren't they your friends too"

As Jon remembers the time when Lili spray brown wet paint in his pants so he looked like he crapped in his pants, and when she took pictures of him naked and showed it to all the girls in school, and when she tricked him into wearing a dress, the dress made him look fat.

"Lets just say I trust the devil more than my team leader".

As Jon and Malin continued their conversation and getting closer to each other, Fatboy was at the buffet. He already had roasted chicken, french fires, sushi, barbecue from ten different nations, Sushi, four burgers, mashed potatoes, ribs, and wanton soup and he was ready for dessert. He reaching for the last piece of coconut custard pie, until a bigger person took it right before he notice it. It was a really fat man with large beard and carrying large iron ball. Fatboy was glaring at the big giant until he found out who he was

"wait a sec, your Chang Koehan"

Chang turned around.

"I am a big fan of yours"

"really" surprised that Chang has any fans.

"well why not come to my table with my friends, we're having Korean barbecue"

"great, I'm starving"

their first day on the tournament, the underground team already has friends and enemies. But tomorrow is a new day, and their first fight.

Last Thoughts

So how is it for my first fic, I felt I did it BAD, and I mean really bad, but if I get some good reviews, I might continue it.

I know there are other fanfics that are base in "Ash's Tale" saga, but I chose this one because it was my favorite one and the only one I actually played.

I didn't really tell you the fighting styles of my characters so here they are:

Lili-escrima.

Jon Tallin- Boxing and street brawling.

Fatboy- Brute strength and a an technique called "Iron shield".

Freak show Team is a created team based on all the things that are pretty annoying to me.

I'll be working on chap. 2, as soon as I find out how to add another chapter.


	2. exam

FINALLY, I updated this, sorry guys but I'm been real lazy during the new year and my midterms are REAL soon, and I didn't even study.

Before you read this, even this is there first fight, this is Just little sample of what they can do. I'm not sure yet of how to make a good fight scene (I don't why). So I'll be wanting review of also how to make a fight scene...sorry for being stupid guys.

Chapter 2

_Japanese neighborhood, 11:50 _

It was the first day of the tournament, and for the first time it was pretty quiet.

"AHHHHH!"

you know what, scratch that.

"holy crap Lili,why didn't you wake us up!" Jon was shouting as the team was running to the battlefield for their first match, that was going to start in ten minutes, still putting on some of their clothes.

"well you shouldn't been talking to that girl all night long!" replied Lili, who was putting on her left tennis shoe while hopping on one leg.

"well you shouldn't made more enemies, we already have enough problems that we have been predicted to do the worse in this tournament" shouted Jon while putting his baggy black shirt that now has "I AIN'T SCARED" in front of the shirt.

"like I didn't know that...wait a sec, where's Fatboy, he knows where we're going to fight"

Then the ground started to shake. It was Fatboy trying to catch up to them. He was the only one fully dressed with his new desert boots and gray muscle shirt, even though he wore the same baggy black cargo cargo pants with belt and the gray wristbands. Fatboy was holding the paper that had the location of their first fight.

"so where's the first fight, Fatboy..."shouted Lili, but no answer.

"Fatboy...Fatboy...FATBOY I'm talking to you, you fat piece of..."

Lili and Jon stopped running and looked behind them.Fatboy was just standing there.

"whats the matter?"

"according to the paper...we're here"

"thats impossible" said Lili and snatched the paper out of Fatboy's hand and started reading it.

"Fatboy's right"

"what?" said Jon who then took the paper from Lili.

"so if this right, then where is the crowd, the cameras, the..."

Suddenly the they heard the sounds of millions of people. They jumped from the sound and looked behind them. The crowd was everywhere, all holding KOF tournament banners. Cameras all looking at them. Even the shrine that was near them was full of tournament banners and merchandise. The whole team was speechless until Jon said...

"how the F&K did we miss that!"

_12:00 p.m._

Both the new teams, Underground team and Freakshow team, were standing in the japanese streets a.k.a the arena. The Freakshow was bunch of...well...kinda..freaks. The Leader looked almost like a soldier with long brown hair, he was wearing camouflage jeans, grenades hanging from his belt, army boots and fingerless gloves. One of his teammates was pale girl with a black shirt and large black jeans on and chains hanging from her jeans. She was barefooted, long creepy black hair that covered one of her eyes, black fingernails, and worst of all, her face looked lifeless. The last teammate, who was Jester, was a muscle-bound brute with a shaved head and a face of a wicked clown tattooed at the side of his head. Jester wore surplus boots, brown jeans, and a sleeveless green shirt.

"Its our first match and we have to deal with these weirdos"

"I guess they let anybody join this tournament these days"

The fight was about to start and Jester step in first. And with a cold face, Jon step in too and formed his fighting stance.

"hey Fatboy, why is Jon so angry at this Jester person" Lili questioned.

"Jester used to be the bully in our school before he drop out of school and became a circus clown, and Jester keeps talking how strong he is and how he is this gang, so Jon wants shut him up for good"

"That and Jon hates clowns"

The annoucer soon said "FIGHT"

"well if ain't Jonny boy , you and your fat friend is the only one I didn't beat up" mocked Jester

"just shut up and fight"

Jester started charging at Jon and started throwing wild punches. But Jon was dodging and bobing and weaving the punches like if Jester wasn't even punching at all. Jon then punched Jester in the nose, actually hitting him and somewhat mocking him.

"you little basta..."

Before Jester could even finish his sentence, Jon did a jab, cross, and hook combo, bringing the brutish clown down to one knee. Jon then hit Jester with a right kick to the chin, bringing him down flat on his back. But that didn't stop Jester as he got up.

"come on, I thought you were much stronger than this"

"RRAAGGHHH" shouted Jester angrily " you little bitch, I'm going to kill you"

Jester jump and tried to body slam him, but to everybody's surprised, Jon actually caught him in mid-air and lifted Jester up.

"th-thats impossible, I'm bigger than you"

"me being small doesn't mean I'm weak"

Jon then easily threw the 300 pound Jester into the shrine that was right near them. Jester was thrown right inside the shrine and hitting the main support beam of the shrine. causing the shrine to fall onto Jester. But Jester somehow came out of the rubble, took one of the stone statues, and started to run and ram the statue to Jon. But Jon countered his little attack by breaking the statue with his "wind drill" punch. With Jester unguarded, Jon quickly hit him with three hook combo into a giant upper-cut, Jester then fell flat on his back...again.

While Jon and Jester were fighting, the High School Girls Team were watching them at the television of the hotel lobby.

"hey, isn't that your "boyfriend" Malin" teased Hinako

Malin started to blush and said "what do mean?"

"we both saw you talking to each other" said Athena "and getting REAL close to each other"

"that doesn't mean anything" replied Malin crossing her arms and started to ignore their statements.

"then why are you blushing?"

"SHUT UP!" and threw a couch pillow at Hinako

"but for a small kid" interrupted Athena "he is pretty strong"

"what do you mean?"

"well he just lifted up that giant clown and threw him with ease, but what is that arm drill thingy?"

"Oh, he told me that it came from his bloodline, it is a technique that his family only knows, it is a drill thats created by wind" replied Malin

"WOW, you just met him and you already know his family legacy

"so is he a good kisser?" interrupted Hinako

"shut up!"

"does he have a brother?"

"are you always this curious?"

"only with relationships"

there was a small silence after that...

"so how long is his..."

"THATS IT!" Malin then jumped on Hinako and started to beat each other.

As she looked at Malin and Hinako fighting,Athena just sighed "why did even make this team anyway"

Back at the arena the fight continued on, but it felt like a one sided match. While Jester was bruised, cut up, and drill marks all over his body, Jon was unscratched, no bleeding, and felt like taking another opponent.

"come on Jester, stop embarrassing yourself its over"

"NEVER!" Jester shouted in anger

Jester went his DM, basically a strong charging headbutt.

"idiots never learn"

Jon started to create another one of his wind drills, but it isn't an ordinary wind drill, he was going for his DM.

"DIE YOU MOTHE..."

"SCREW THAT"

Before Jester could even hit Jon with his DM, he got hit by Jon's " screw that" punch DM right onto his head. A bigger and way more painful version of his wind drill,the wind will actually suck you into the drill itself. Though it didn't appear to be, the "screw that" punch was drilling into the skull of Jester's head deeper and deeper. Jester started to stumble backwards, soon his head bleeded out in a sprialing motion and fell flat on his face. Jester was out.

"well that was boring" Jon snapped his fingers "Fatboy your up next"

"O.K." said Fatboy as he switch with Jon.

"he beat Jester...that team is going down" said the leader of the Freakshow team with anger.

"calm down Roman" said his teammate.

"shut up Emma, why did I recruit you anyways"

"because I'm the reason we got here, I just made you the leader of this team and gave you the power choosing our third member"

"just shut your mouth, I'll bring this tubby down"

As Roman walk away to fight Fatboy, Emma took out her cellphone to call her "Boss".

"Boss, we have a problem"

Back in the fight, Roman went all out and started to hit Fatboy as hard and as fast as he could, unfortunately Fatboy's huge gut was absorbing all his punches and kicks. Fatboy was just standing and laughing at Roman, like his punches felt like pillows.

"Now I'll show you what real punch feels like" Fatboy then hit Roman with a big swooping haymaker, knocking Roman back a few feet. But Roman came charging back and tried to elbow Fatboy to the face. But when Roman got too near, Fatboy quickly countered by doing a belly bump. Though it didn't look like the belly bump hurt, Roman felt like he got hit by a wrecking ball. He was also knocked back a few feet again. Roman now knew, if he came charging with a flurry of attacks to Fatboy, he'd absorbed the attacks with his fat gut and counter with one big attack. He needed to attack him so hard, even his gut wouldn't help him.

Meanwhile in the streets of Japan, Ralf Jones notice something in the fight while he was watching it.

"hey guys"Ralf calling his teammates. "doesn't that guy look Familiar"

"it's Roman, he is on our top ten wanted list, we must capture him" said Leona

"but are main mission to find that secret aircraft Leona" said Clark

"Don't worry Clark, we have time"

and soon they started to run to the fight.

Back to the fight, Roman tried to think of a way to hurt Fatboy, thats when he remembered his grenades. Roman soon charged at Fatboy, but Fatboy then grabbed Roman's head when he got near and lifted him up high in the air.

"like your clown friend, you never learn"

But Roman triggered and dropped all of his grenades right between Fatboys legs.

"eat this fat ass" and Roman kick off and and jumped out enough to get out of the range of the explosion, but Fatboy got a full impact of the grenades. Before the grenades exploded Fatboy shouted

"IRON SHIELD"

when the grenades exploded, There was smoke everywhere and people were screaming and running away. But Roman started to laugh.

"take that you fat sack of crap"

But then something came charging out of the smoke. It was Fatboy, though his clothes were pretty torn up, he wasn't really hurt in anyway. Fatboy then jumped high up in the air, he was going for his signature belly flop. Roman was terrified and shocked.

"impossible, I had enough grenades to destroy a tank" Roman was so shocked that he couldn't even move away from the belly flop. When Fatboy landed on Roman, the earth shook with great force, he made an imprint of his body on the concrete ground. Roman was lying there lifelessly and was out cold .

"I forgot to tell you, I'm a Juggernaut punk, NOTHING CAN STOP ME"

Fatboy then turned to his team to switch.

"Yo Lili, your up next"

"Finally!" Lili jumped right into the arena as Fatboy was walking back into the sidelines

"I guess I'll have to beat this team all by myself boss" Emma turned off her cellphone and leap into the arena too.

Lili took out her kali sticks and went to her stance. The two were at a stare down, both were not moving a muscle until Emma quickly leaped around the arena. She was fast, Emma leaped from one side of the arena to another within seconds. She was leaping all over thinking she was confusing Lili, but Lili was just standing there motionless.

"she must be scared stiffed, thats it" Emma said to herself

Emma then went straightforward for her with an ax kick. But the second before she could hit Lili, Lili block her ax kick with one of her kali sticks, Emma was speechless.

"you really you're fast" said Lili with a smirk. "I'll show you fast"

Lili started hitting her with unmatched speed all over the place. Lili started hit even faster she was almost invisible. By that time, Emma looked like was getting hit by 20 invisible people, Emma also started to have scorched marks all over herself. Pretty soon, Emma fell down unconsciously,not knowing what hit her.

"c'mon, I didn't even start yet" whined Lili

"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE UNDERGROUND TEAM" shouted the announcer.

Then there was a black screen...

"so what do you guys think?" said Chizuru

"its impossible...are you sure..."

"yes Kyo"

Chizuru, Kyo and Iori were in some sort of meeting room on a high, fancy looking building. They were just watching the first fight of the tournament.

"are you really sure, because I don't see it" said Iori

"yes, didn't you see that creepy girl's bruises, they look like they were caused by fire...I believe that Lili is the one destined to help us"

"help us? Help us for what"

Chizuru was silent for a couple of seconds. She then turned around, facing the window, and looking down at the city.

"I feel something is going to happen...something bad...like a bad omen"said Chizuru

"Orochi"

Both Iori and Kyo didn't show it, but both were shocked by her statement .

"you gotta be kidding...right?"

"I'm not reallly sure...but we need all the help we need unless it happens"

"what about that Jon kid too, he looks like he can he..."

"I'm sorry" interrupted Chizuru, closing her eyes and had a small flashback. "but he just reminds me of too many bad memories"

_10:00 P.M._

The whole underground team were celebrating their first at a dance club. Well Jon and Fatboy were partying hard, but Lili was sitting, looking angry and annoyed.

"whats wrong Lili" both Jon and Fatboy went near her and tried to comfort her. "we won our first match"

"yeah, but we won to bunch of underachieving freaks...I won't be happy until we go up against a REAL team"

"you should be careful what wish for" Billy Kane came out of nowhere.

"what are you doing here"

"I'm just here to tell you...me and my teammates are going to be your next opponents...so you better get your body bags ready" Billy Kane laugh as he walked away.

"what a jerk, I hope you beat them"

they looked behind to see the High School Girls Team. Both Hinako and Athena elbow Malin gently.

"come on, say it" whispered Athena

"So...this is...your team?" Malin said shyly, trying to start the conversation

"uhhh...yea" also Jon saying shyly

"come on" whispered hinako this time.

"after your next fight...you wanna..."

"SAY IT!"

"go out sometime"

they stared at Jon, there was an awkward silence.

"come on Jon, you always called yourself a playa, now you found somebody to "play" with instead of yourself" whispered Lili

"shut up"

Jon stared back at Malin...

"sure"

"so after your next match?"

"yes"

Malin then kissed Jon on the cheek. While Jon started blushing, the High School Girls team walked away.

"see you later" said Malin and blow a kiss

"way to go playboy" complemented Fatboy

"excuse me, but are you the underground team?"

It was the Ikari team that came out of nowhere.

"why yes we are"

Ralf then handed each member medals. Then they saluted them. The underground team was confused.

"what did we do?"

"thanks to you severely injuring Roman, we were able to capture him. You see, Roman is a wanted criminal. He is wanted for selling weapons to the terrorist and making small armies to stop us, thats why they were in this tournament for. But thanks to you, we were able to capture him and his small army. Unfortunately, the overgrown clown escaped before we were able get him, he's the only member left."

"what about that creepy pale girl?" questioned Fatboy

"weird thing, though shes in their team, she is not in any way part of Roman's army."

Meanwhile, in a dark alleyway, Emma was trying to walk off her injuries.

"so you failed again Emma"

Emma turned around and it was her "boss"

"I real sorry boss, I really am sorry, my team really sucked and..."

"No more excuses Emma, but you did fight enough to give me the information I needed, so I'll give you a present. I'll won't kill you...but if fail again Emma..."

Green flames started to engulfed the hand of the boss, but it didn't hurt him.

"you'll regret even taking this job...now lets go, my match is up next"

the two walk out of the back alleyway.

Final Thoughts

Like I said at the beginning of this fic, this is just a sample of their abilities so please don't hate me for having a short fighting scene.

I apologize if some of the people in KOF are little out of character, SORRY

since my midterms are this week, It will another couple of weeks to get the 3rd chapter up...see you soon.


	3. Outlaws in the underground

very, very, very, VERY, sorry it took so long to finish chapter 3, I've been very busy with schoolwork, but don't worry I'll try work on this fic from now on.

Since I'm keep forgetting what the names of the moves, I described them instead, and I apologized if some the moves from the Outlaw team is a little Far fetched.

Please Enjoy...

Chapter 3

_Japanese Rooftops 12:05_

Both the Underground team and the Outlaw team on the battlefield getting ready. The Battlefield was in well...the rooftops of a old building. The building had a huge billboard with neon lights, a giant rotating Japanese symbol with a man, who kinda looks like a monkey, and several cracks on the old rickety floor. The fans were on the other building rooftops. Right before the fight, the whole underground team huddled together like a football team to think of a plan...

"okay, now let me think..." said Lili

"come on, hurry up we don't have that much time." Jon interrupting Lili's thinking

"give her a second Jon...she's trying her best" Fatboy defending Lili

"and anoth...wait, Fatboy, I thought your on my side"

"right now, shes the smartest in our little team"

"but we've been best friends since we were born"

"...and what was your highest score during the midterms?"

"...you got a point there, sorry bout that Lili"

"Okay" said Lili who ignored both of them the whole time "I have planned which of us is better suited for which opponent"

"so who is going against who?"

"Fatboy, you go up against Yamazaki, his snake like punches are very dangerous and long ranged, but if he can't even hurt the opponent than his long range attacks are practically useless. I'll will go up against that Billy Kane, because he's a jerk"

"so that means I go up against that Gato person, out of all of them he's the scariest looking of them all, why?"

"well...I hate you...and you have a lot of stamina and we don't know much about his fighting style, so when he beats you into a bloody pulp, I be able to see his moves and think of plan to beat him"

"I don't like this plan"

"too late, the fight is starting"

The Announcer shouted "FIGHT"

Yamazaki step in first.

"so which one is my first victim" Said Yamazaki in a sadistic way.

"I am..." Fatboy shouted as he stepped forward. "I'm your first victi...I mean opponent"

"well...come and get me tubby"

Fatboy started charging right to Yamazaki, each step shaking the rooftops.

"this is gonna be easier than I thought" Thought Yamazaki. With major confidence, Yamazaki attack Fatboy with one of his quick snake like punches. Though it was real blurry and fast for Fatboy, he was still able to absorb his strikes with his fat.

"O.K...maybe that was a ba...uuugghh"

and without noticing, Yamazaki got hit by Fatboy's "onyx" running clothesline, knocking him down to the ground. With Yamazaki lying down, Fatboy jumped tried to land on top of him. But Yamazaki rolled to the sides, which was enough to evade him and get back up.

"nows my chance, while he's down"

With his face close to the ground, Yamazaki kicked sand to Fatboy's face.

"AAAAHHHHH, MY EYES"

"HEY, that ain't fair..." shouted Jon "...and how the hell did sand get on the rooftops?"

With Fatboy defenseless (Fatboy was stumbling,wandering and temporary blind from the sand), Yamazaki was on the offense. Yamazaki took out his knife.

"Fatboy, watch out, he has a knife!" his team screamed

And before Yamazaki was about to cut the flesh off Fatboy's blubbery body, Fatboy screamed...

"IRON SHIELD"

Fatboy not only grew heavier, about also a little bigger too. Yamazaki started slashing away to Fatboy's skin and flesh, but it didn't seem to harm him in any way.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET KILLED ALREADY!"

Yamazaki was about to thrust his knife right into Fatboy, but Fatboy reverse it by grabbing his arm and his knife.

"because nothing can hurt the Fatboy" Fatboy's eyes were cleared from the sand. Also, Yamazaki's knife was grinded into dust by Fatboy's grip. The only thing that Yamazaki was thinking was...

"OH F$K"

Fatboy pulled him closer for a belly bump. That belly bump not only hurt Yamazaki, but also push him a few feet away. Fatboy started running to Yamazaki and hit him with his "avalanche" tackle, bringing both of them down.

"time to finish this" said Fatboy as he got up, and about to go for his DM. Jon noticed what he about to do and stepped back a few spaces, Lili questioned...

"What are you doing?"

"Fatboy is going for his ground zero splash"

"So?"

"I guess you don't know..."

Fatboy suddenly leaped high in the air...

"ground zero splash is WAY stronger than his other bellyflops, but it also has little surprise".

Fatboy finally stopped and started to drop.

"whats the surprise"

"oh you'll see"

Yamazaki just realized there was shadow covering him as he tried to get up, it also started to gradually grow.

"ITS OVER" Fatboy shouted and landed on Yamazaki. he produce a large explosion which cause the whole building to shake. Once it did stop shaking and smoke was clear from the explosion though, several parts of the rooftops were crack from the shockwaves from the huge drop, and a crater. Inside were Fatboy standing on one knee, and bruised up while Yamazaki was beaten and out.

"wow, this building must be sturdy"

"wait Jon, why is Fatboy all bruised up"

"thats the downfall of the ground zero splash, he also gets hurt from it, even if Fatboy is protected by his blubber, it will still hurt him because of the amount of force it took.

"don't worry guys, I'm O.K." saying Fatboy with a smiling face as he got out the crater, but a few seconds later, Fatboy turned his smile into a frown.

"whats wrong Fatboy" shouted Lili

"I'm sorry guys" and collapsed on the spot. As he collapsed, it appears that Gato right behind.

"can't get hurt...what a weakling" said Gato

They then looked at the fallen Fatboy, and saw a palm imprint at the back of his head.

"what happen to him, I thought Fatboy can't get hurt" asked Lili

"well he can't get hurt in parts that have fat in it, the head doesn't really have much fat which is considered Fatboy's weak point, Gato must of learned this, I make him pay" Jon then turned to Gato.

"HEY, what you did ain't right, even if its the invincible one, you can't hit a half beaten person while hes off guard" Jon shouted as he stepped in angrily to avenge his friend. Jon went up to his face, but since he pretty short, it was more to his chest.

"either your pretty fearless or your pretty stupid" said Gato

"maybe there isn't really a difference"said Jon. He then started to wind up for a huge cross, but when he finally punched, Gato vanished.

"wait where he g..."

"too slow" Gato was right behind him and side kicked Jon right in the head and knocked him to the other side of the building. The impact was so strong, you could've heard Jon's skull crack. Jon stand up in a stumbling way.

"is that all you got" said Jon

and without noticing, Gato charge up and hit Jon with an open palm strike right to his face. Jon started to squirt blood every where at his head.

"is...th...at...fa...chicken" Mumbled Jon,who started lose a few "brain cells"

Gato suddenly did an palm strike into a knee strike to the stomach. Gato then elbowed Jon, knocking and pushing him into the giant neon billboard, which also electrified him. After all the blows Jon has taken, he was still able to stand, but not for long as he was kick in the right in the stomach.

"How could you do this to such a little kid" shouted Lili, who started to get worried

"All is fair in war" said Gato as he looked at Lili and looked back at Jon. Jon tried to take a swing at Gato, unfortunately there was so much blood covering his eye, he wasn't able to see him correctly and missed. Gato quickly ran behind Jon and elbowed him right through his spine, then side kick him in the back of the head.

"come on Jon, switch already, you didn't even land a shot" shouted Lili

"NO!" replied Jon

"I got it under control, I got a plan"

"we are so going to lose" Lili thought to herself.

"damn it, I got to think of an idea, I can't beat Gato by brute strength" Jon thought to himself, when suddenly he looked in the distance and thats when it him.

"I got it, I know I'm going to lose this fight, but might as well take him with me"

Jon started to dash right pass Gato

"hey, where do think your going" Gato started to chase right after him.

"just a little closer" Jon started slow down and stop and thats when Gato grabbed Jon at the back of the neck.

"though I have been pronounce the winner, that didn't mean you had to run like a coward, might as take it like a..."

Thats when Gato realized that Jon was smiling. He was so confuse until he found out what he was doing. They were in the crater that Fatboy created, it must've so fragile by now,even a feather might be able to collapse it.

"goodbye bitch" and stomped on the floor, causing the crater to collapse inside building with Gato and Jon.

Lili ran to the giant hole and shouted " hey Jon, are you alright?"

Lili looked into the giant hole and saw both Jon and Gato covered in rubble. They were moving but barely.

"so are alright?"

"if you fell down in a building, landing on hard jagged rocks at the same they are falling at you right after somebody beat the living crap out of you, would you be all right you dumbass" shouted Jon ,showing he is alive, but still has the attitude to Lili

"don't make finish what Gato started shorty"

"SINCE GATO AND JON ARE UNABLE TO FIGHT, THEN THEY ARE BOTH OUT" shouted the announcer

"that means its me and billy kane left" said Lili. But Billy Kane was nowhere in sight until she quickly noticed and duck down as fast as she could. She able to dodge Billy kane's swiping attack from his staff.

"you dirty little rat" said Lili as she turned to face him.

"Oh feisty. if you were older and less bitchy, then we might had something going on"

" for that, I'm gonna sure I'll make this quick" Lili started running fast enough to vanish

"hey where did she g.." before he could even finish his sentence Lili came from behind and side kick him at the side of his head. The kick knock Billy down...for a few seconds.

"what the hell was that charge"

"I call that technique "Vanisher"

"thats so original" said billy, then he started to charge at Lili and tried to hit Lili, unfortunately she was too quick. She then pulled out her kali sticks and started to thrusted her kali sticks onto Billy's stomach. With Billy defenseless, him being crouched down and holding his stomach, Lili quickly slammed her kali sticks over back of Billy's head. Billy was down to the ground.

"I underestimated her, time to get real serious" thought Billy as he got up

Lili came charging straight for Billy, but Billy swing his staff right into Lili. Usually Lili is able to dodged an attack like this, but the staff separated to three sections. This caught Lili by surprise and was hit in the neck, Billy then wrapped his staff around her neck and started to choke her. Billy choked her as hard he can, but Lili just could not give up.

" why can't you just give up!" shouted Billy and slammed Lili head first to the ground. Billy kept slamming Lili head first while still choking her, unfortunately she never gived up. In fact, she took a grip of the staff trying to break it loose. It was no use, the staff didn't even budge. But then, the staff started to get warm, then hotter and hotter. The sudden, yet mysterious, warmth in the staff caused Billy to lose grip of his staff. Lili was then free, but then dropped on her knees, holding her neck.

"what the hell was that all about, why did my staff got hot all of a sudden, I better finish her before she has any more surprises" thought Billy as he picked up his staff. He then held it high up in the air, going for his DM. Before slamming his staff down, his staff started to separate into millions and millions of sections, instead of just three. Lili looked behind her, seeing the huge bunch of staffs that was about to be slammed down to her and the only thing on her mind was...

"F&K"

Billy slammed it down onto Lili. The impact was so hard, that it nearly elevated the whole building, making it even shorter. Billy then saw his staffs all piled on where Lili is, and by the the looks of it, it wasn't moving. Billy started to chuckle.

"I guess that stop the bitch" Billy started to laugh even more, shouting that he won. But within a few seconds, the pile started to move and Billy noticed.

"No f&king way"

The pile of staffs started to be pushed up. Billy then saw that Lili was pushing it up with just one arm. Billy then saw Lili's eyes, it was burning red. If Jon saw Lili's right now he would know...Lili is pissed. Lili used the vanisher technique to get close to Billy and hit him in the chin with her kali stick, she was getting ready for her DM, "trip 2 hell". The hit to the chin knock Billy up to the air, and when Billy started to fall down, Lili juggled him by stabbing her kali sticks into Billy's spine about 30 to 40 times before even falling to the ground. When Billy did fall to the ground, Lili finished it by thrusting he sticks right into the stomach, then Billy started to be engulfed in flames, finally finishing the match.

"THE WINNERS ARE THE UNDERGROUND TEAM"

"hey great job Lili for second I thought we were about to lose for a second there" said Jon, who actually climbed out the hole just to congratulate Lili. But then he saw Lili with a worried look in her face.

"hey, whats wrong Lili"

"how did Billy burst into flames"

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

the whole underground team was happy that they won the match against the outlaw team, but Lili was worried how she turned Billy on fire. Jon, Lili, and Fatboy were fast healers, so they were back to normal, but there next fight wasn't going to happen until a few more days. They don't even know who they were going fight. While Lili was in the couch, pondering how she did that, she saw both Jon and Fatboy leaving the room.

"hey where are you guys going?"

"don't you you remember, I have a date with Malin" said Jon

"and some of the fighters believe they can move me, we'll see about that" said Fatboy

After Jon and Fatboy left the room, Lili felt lonely. She started to look around the hotel room until she saw a letter at the table. They got the chance to read it since they needed to heal their injuries. Lili started to read the letter and finish reading it with a weird look.

"Why does Chizuru Kagura want to meet me...alone?"

Final Thoughts

I apologized if the fight against Gato and Jon was such a major rip off...I was thought in my head is that Jon would beat Gato in a match would be blind luck.

Don't worry about Billy Kane, he may have been engulf in flames, but he's not dead, he will make an appearance in the next chapters.

The next chapter, there would be no matches, but it would be focus more on the story...still very sorry for the long wait see you later folks.


End file.
